


Drawings and Dreams

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr. Emma is having dreams about Regina, and she tries to get them out of her mind by drawing some of the scenes swimming inside her head on a sketchbook. What happens when Regina finds it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was sitting in her office, the day was really calm, which lately was rare. She had her sketchbook with her, and she was drawing Regina, again. For the past few weeks they had grown closer and closer to each other, Emma could easily call them friends. Well, she only saw Regina as a friend until the dreams started.

For several nights she dreamt about the mother of her son. At first she was really surprised and embarrassed, but now? Well.. Let’s say now Emma was enjoying it,  _quite a lot actually._

 

The blonde always have been good drawing stuff since she was a little girl, and since the dreams started, and she couldn’t keep the brunette out of her head -  _Regina moaning; Regina in sexy outfits; Regina smirking at her; Regina dancing_  - she decided to put those dreams on the paper so she could always remember them.  _Not that she would forget. Ever._

 

She was working in yet another drawing, Regina was sitting in her desk, on her office at Town Hall. She was wearing a skirt that was bundled up around her waist and her suspenders were visible and so were her black lace panties. Her hands were behind her on the table to support her weight and her head was thrown back in pleasure. A shiver went down Emma’s spine just remembering her dream, it felt so real, it always felt  _so real._

Emma sighed dreamily while she gave her drawing the final touches, she smiled at her work. She really was good.

 

She was staring at the drawing so hard that she missed the now familiar and welcome stilettos clicks on the floor approaching her office.

 

Regina stopped in front of the blonde with a eyebrow raised.  _what got her attention so much that she didn’t even notice when i walked in?_ , Regina wondered.

 

Regina smirked. She was needing some cheering up today, she was feeling really bored. And Emma would help her with that, either she knew it or not.

 

Regina cleared her throat loudly and watched as the blonde jumped, _literally jump_ , from her seat and looked at her like her eyeballs would pop out of her head, then she proceeded to snap the sketchbook in her hand shut with the speed of a hungry panther and shove inside her drawer.

“I see the taxes we pay are  _still_  being put to  _very good_  use.” Regina said, still smirking.

 

“What the hell Regina?!” She said with a high pitched voice that made Regina want to laugh out loud even more than she already wanted.

“Do you want to kill me? You scared the shit out of me!” Emma said putting a hand over her heart and taking deep breaths.

 

Regina couldn’t hold any longer and let out a laugh and Emma shivered. Regina raised an eyebrow again but dismissed it. She smiled at the blonde.

“You should have seen your face, dear.” Regina walked closer to Emma and stopped in front of her desk. “You were so distracted, I couldn’t help myself.” She chuckled adorably and Emma wondered if everything she did was perfect. The blonde smiled and shook her head.

 

“What got you so distracted anyway?” Regina asked, she was really curious about the sketchbook she was holding. And she was certain that it has something to do with that.

 

“What? uh, I wasn’t uh..” Emma stammered poorly.

  
“Does it has something to do with that sketchbook?” Regina asked, clearly unconvinced with Emma’s answer.

 

“Um, I-” Emma started but Regina interrupted. “If you are going to lie to me please don’t even bother answering my question.”

 

Emma sighed. “Okay. Yes, it has everything to do with the sketchbook. Happy?” Emma smiled mockingly at the brunette.

 

“Yes, very.” Regina smiled. “So.. Can I see?”

 

“WHAT?! NO!” Emma cleared her throat clearly embarrassed and blushed hard. “Um, I mean, it’s not ready yet and I’m not that good… sorry.” The blonde finished looking down.

 

“It’s quite alright, dear.” Regina said with a smile.

 

“So, did you only came here to scare the shit out of me for your own evil amusement or you wanted something?” Emma smirked “Did you miss me, Gina?”

 

Regina just snorted at that. “Don’t flatter yourself, dear. I came to remind you of Henry’s parents\teachers reunion today. I knew you would forget and last time I checked you were also his mother.” Regina finished with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Dammit!” Emma cursed under her breath, she totally had forgotten about the parent\teacher thing. “Um, I didn’t… I mean, I would remember at some point.. maybe.” Emma smiled. Her puppy dog eyes full of guilt.

 

Regina just chuckled. “Whatever you say, Emma.”

After a few seconds Regina spoke again, already turning to the door and walking away. “If you’re done doing nothing I think we better get going otherwise we will be late. And as you know, I am never late.” And then Regina turned around and winked at Emma with a smirk.

 

Emma had to fake a cough to hide her moan. She took a deep breath and shook her head while she watched Regina walk away.  _This woman will be the death of me. And i will love every second of it._

 

“Emma! Now!” She heard Regina yelling and finally moved, jogging to catch up with the brunette. When they were both in their cars Emma called her dad asking him to go to the station and close it if she didn’t make back in time. He said yes immediately saying ‘anything for my baby girl’, Emma just laughed and thanked him. He was always charming, but Emma suspected his willingness this time was due to the new baby and all the crying and screaming. Maybe he just wanted some quiet time.

Emma chuckled again. She was already at Henry’s school and parked right beside Regina’s Benz.

 

Regina was out of the car waiting for her already and her face was not so pleasant.

 

“What happened?” Emma asked when she was by her side.

 

“We’re late, Miss Swan. That’s what happened. ” Regina huffed and Emma smiled.

 

“it’s okay. A queen is never late, it’s always the others that are too early.” With that Emma extended her arm to Regina with a smile. Regina raised an eyebrow at her but put her arm around Emma’s, gently holding on one muscular bicep since Emma was not wearing her jacket.

 

A shiver went down both of their spines at the touch, but they both decided it was best if they ignored it. “Shall we?” Emma said, her voice raspy.

 

“We shall.” Regina cleared her throat and they proceeded to go inside the school.

 

————————————–

 

When they got out of the school they went straight to Granny’s. Henry earned it since his teacher only had good things to say about the boy.

They were laughing and having fun as a family and everybody in the small diner couldn’t help but look at the three of them with a smile on their faces.

 

After their dinner Henry asked if he could spend the night at his grandparent’s house. He loved spending time with baby Neal and Snow and David really needed the help.

Regina and Emma both agreed to that. So after their good byes Regina drove to her home and Emma and Henry to her parent’s house.

 

When Regina got home, she took a shower and got ready for bed, all the while repassing the events of today. That sketchbook still fresh on her mind.

She was always a curious person, so she decided that the only way of killing her curiosity once and for all would be looking at those drawings Emma was so protective about.

With a smirk she put some clothes on and with a wave of her hand purple smoke engulfed her and she reappeared at Emma’s office.

The station was dark as it should be. Regina walked to behind Emma’s desk, careful not to drop anything or hurt herself, and tried to open the drawer. Closed, as she expected.

With another wave of her hand the drawer clicked open and she smirked. She grabbed the mysterious sketchbook and flipped open.

 

Regina gasped loud. “Oh my..” She whispered.

 

The drawings,  _Emma’s_ drawings, were all of her in… Let’s say _compromising_ positions. She had to admit Emma was very talented, the drawings were beautiful.

 

She flipped through the pages until she reached the last one. It was dated that day. That was the drawing Emma was looking at when she came in earlier today. “um.. Is that how you see me, Emma? Well, let’s make that happen, shall we?” Regina said to no one but herself. Her smirk firmly in place. She sat on Emma’s chair and started to draw a little something for the blonde, right beside Emma’s latest drawing.

 

Later that night when she was home again she changed into her silk pajamas and laid on her bed. She was very pleased with her discoveries tonight and she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

  
Regina grabbed her phone and opened a new message.

 

**Don’t forget the meeting tomorrow at 8. Have a good night. -R**

 

She barely had time to put her phone back in the nightstand when the device vibrated.

 

**I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Have a good night too. Sweet dreams. :* -E**

She smiled at the text and put her phone on the nightstand.  _Yeah, I definitely can’t wait for tomorrow_ , and with that she slept. Her dreams that night were full with blonde hair, moans and whimpers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the kudos, you guys are really sweet. Don't forget to leave a comment. :)

Regina woke up earlier than usual the next day. After her discovery the day before she needed to dress to impress a certain blonde. She could just go to Emma and say she knew what was inside the sketchbook, but that would be too easy, and Emma would probably be upset with Regina for looking at her private things. So Regina chose the better option for everyone:

Teasing.

With that thought in mind she picked up her favorite silk button up, a very vivid red color, and the tighter skirt she owned. She made sure to magic the split of her skirt bigger so her plan could work, and last but definitely not least, she chose her best pair of heels, also black. She smiled.   _I can’t wait to see Emma’s face_ , She thought.

Regina then went to shower. She made sure to put some extra make up, especially to highlight her eyes. Not that she needed, but she would be doing a lot of talking with her eyes today and they needed to be highlighted. She smirked again and put on a nice black lace bra and matching panties.

She put on her pantyhose, also black to match the lingerie, and the suspenders, which only made everything even better. She then walked to the mirror and smiled wickedly at her figure.  _Emma would have a heart attack if she saw me now.._

 

Regina smiled at her reflection one more time and then put her clothes. After practicing what was the best way to sit so Emma could see her suspenders she put some perfume, grabbed her purse and left home. She stopped at Granny’s to buy a coffee and was pleased with the attention her attire was causing to the citizens.

 

“Looking good, Regina.” Ruby said with a smirk. Ruby knew what was going on between Emma and Regina for a long time. She could smell the attraction from miles away and, well, you had to be blind not to notice the lingering looks, the smiles and not so subtle touches. She tried to talk about it with Emma once but she brushed her off saying she was crazy. Ruby just smiled at Emma’s flushed face heartbeat change and let it go. The same goes to Regina. As much she she wants to deny it Ruby noticed how she changes every time hook is around and how possessive of Emma she gets when he tried to ‘charm’ her, -not that Emma would fall for that again. They were long done-, with his lame pickup lines.

 

“Thank you, Miss Lucas.” Regina smiled at her. After everything Ruby became a friend of sorts, she always liked the girl and her grandmother. “Can a get a coffee, please?”

 

“Sure thing.” Ruby smiled and turned to make Regina’s coffee.

“Oh, and Ruby?” Regina called her again.

“Yes?”

“Can you also make a hot cocoa with whipped cream and a bearclaw to go, too? I’m sure the idiot will wake up late to take Henry to school and won’t have time to have a proper breakfast.” Regina said like that was the most reasonable thing ever, and not just Regina being in love with Emma.

 

Ruby had to fight a snort followed by a bark of laughter because it was so obvious they loved each other. “Um, of course.” She said smiling again and returned to finish Regina’s order.

 

—————————————-

 

The noise of a door being opened caught her attention. As she predicted Emma was late. She smirked knowingly and the blonde shrugged with one of her cute smiles.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan. We were just about to start, please take your seat and let’s begin.” Regina said and pointed to a chair. In front of it there was a paper bag and a coffee cup. Emma looked at her curiously and smirked but Regina just turned to the other people sitting around the table again and started to talk. Regina talked for about five minutes and slowly sat next to the blonde. The rehearsal she did at home paid off because as she sat on the very comfortable chair her tight skirt lifted just the right amount so Emma could see her suspenders.

 

In the meanwhile Emma was openly staring at Regina’s legs.  _Are those suspenders? no, it can’t be! Why would Regina wear them? Ugh, why did she look so fucking hot today too? Not that she doesn’t look hot everyday but, damn, today she’s even more. the tight skirt and the equally tight shirt. Emma internally groans as her eyes travel from Regina’s legs to her red silk covered breasts. Look at that shirt, the buttons are ready to pop open.. how I wish i could be the one to do that. But i wouldn’t open them, no, i would rip that shirt apart in one go and then kiss and nibble those perfect -_

 

“Miss Swan?!” Regina raised her voice trying to get the blonde’s attention. She caught Emma staring at her breast a few minutes ago. She has been trying to call her attention for at least a minute, calling her name several times, but it seemed like the blonde was deep in her imagination.

 

Emma finally snapped back from her reverie and looked around. Every single person was looking at her and she blushed furiously. She looked at Regina for a second and she could swear she saw amusement swimming in brown orbs. She cursed herself internally, she thought she was paying enough attention at the meeting to hear something important like someone calling her name, apparently she was wrong.

 

Emma cleared her throat and Regina had to fight very hard to hold her smirk in. “Sorry.” Was what the blonde said.

“It’s alright, dear. Just try to pay more attention at the meeting please.” The blonde nodded, looking down. “So, as I was saying: I do believe is your turn to talk, Sheriff.” Emma looked at her so fast that the brunette heard her neck pop. Raising a intrigued eyebrow she continued, “You do have your report, don’t you?”

 

“Um, yeah, sure.” Emma slowly got up from her seat and headed to the front of the table.  _Of course she had everything ready, she just was not expecting to be put to talk right after she was imagining dirty things about Regina._

 

“Um, so, for the past few months we had a lot of trouble here in Storybrooke. First the Snow Queen, then the Queens of darkness. Thankfully we were able to defeat all of them.” The people sitting around the table clapped, including Regina who chose that exact moment to uncross her legs. Emma took a deep breath and tried to continue. “um, t-thanks.” She managed a small, nervous smile. “Yeah, well, with all that though I’ve been… Fuck” Emma suddenly said causing everyone to frown and wonder if they had heard right. The reason for Emma’s unclassy comment was that Regina chose that moment to cross her legs again and lift her tigh high enough so Emma could see a hint of her underwear and her suspenders much cleared than before.

“What was that, Miss Swan?” Regina said, toying with the button of her shirt and Emma was hypnotized.

“uh..”  _Dammit Swan, get a grip!_  “STUCK! I’ve been stuck with paper work.” Regina was openly smirking at her now, and she finally let the top button loose and Emma could see the beginning of perfect cleavage and black lace. She needed to get out of there. NOW! “So with the second curse and more people in town i think we could afford to hire a deputy to help me with that since David is busy with baby Neal, and yup, that’s it, think about it and let me know. I need to go now! Thank you bye.”

And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving her coffee and the half ate bearclaw on the table.

 

The other counselor’s members started to mumble with each other, trying to understand what happened.

 

Regina got up from her chair slowly and addressed the room.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I think a pause is in order. Let’s adjourn this meeting to next week, shall we?” Seeing only positive nods, she smiled. “I’ll see you next friday at nine am. Have a good day.” Regina exited the room and walked to her car, she needed to find a blonde savior.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter! :( there will be smut in this one, so yeah, if you're nto into that i suggest you don't read the part after they start kissing.. haha oh, i've been thinking about writing the night part -you will get it after you read it-, so if you are interested in that, message me. :) enjoy!

Emma got in her car and raced back to her office.  _Regina was toying with her back there, clearly flirting and smirking, surely she was hallucinating! But she’d seen it. She saw the looks and how she was toying with that damn button and the suspenders! Regina was her friend! At least that’s how the brunette saw her, but now, after that… ugh, I need a drink._

Emma got to her office and sat on the chair, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to get back her composure. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and got up, she walked to her cabinet and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. She kept there in case of emergencies. Meaning: when she needed to intoxicate herself in order to calm herself.

She usually only drank after a very stressing day and at the end of the day, when no one was around. And especially not to risk Regina getting in the office and killing her for drinking in the work hours.

Pouring herself a  _very_  generous amount, she walked back to her desk with her tumbler in hand and sat back on her chair.

Opening her drawer and retrieving her sketchbook and started to think about the events of the day. She sighed, slowly turning the pages.  _Regina had a smirk on, since the moment I walked through the meeting’s room door, and the coffee and bearclaw? I have to admit that was weird, we are friends now, but that was new, especially when she talks nonstop about how i am killing myself eating all that junk food. Then there was the clothes and the provocative gestures, like the suspenders and ugh, when she opened the button.. God Emma, you need to concentrate! Why was she acting like that? and more importantly what caused all that?! Maybe magic? We did always have some kind of connection. OHMYGOD, what if she’s having the same dreams as me?! what i-_

Emma stopped, her eyes wide. In front of her was a drawing, a very good one, of her and Regina. Drawing-Regina was standing on the foot of the bed in a sexy lingerie while Drawing-Emma was tied up to the bed,  _naked_ , her blonde curls over her breasts.

Emma could feel heat shooting straight to her lower stomach, but then fear consumed her.

_I didn’t draw this!_

Looking at the bottom of the page, she saw a very neat scribbling that read:  **See something you like, Miss Swan? Then do something about it.**

“OH MY GOD!” Emma nearly screamed. “Regina knows.” She finished, whispering.

For the second time in her life she was so distracted she didn’t hear the stilettos hitting the floor. “Emma, are you here?” Regina called out.

And for the second time in her life she jumped out of her seat, the sketchbook still firmly wrapped around her hand, and looked at the door. She was petrified, so she just stood there waiting for Regina to storm in her office and scream, and punch her, and murder her eventually.

“Oh, there you are! I’ve been lo-” Regina looks at Emma’s pale face and frowns, she walks towards Emma in a rapid pace and puts both hands on the blonde’s face. “Emma, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Emma just stood there. Regina’s touch against her skin was so warm and the look, there were so much  _concern_. How was that possible, Regina should be murdering her by now and not caressing her face. Slowly she lifted the sketchbook.

She frowned. Regina knew. But she wasn’t screaming, she didn’t seem upset. Regina knew and she toyed with her. Emma’s face changed from scared to mad and Regina backed away.

“oh, I see you found my drawing..” Regina thought it would be a good idea in the beginning, but seeing Emma’s face now..  _Well, I always have been curious. That doesn’t mean i never got myself in trouble because of it.._

“You went through my stuff?” Emma asked throwing the sketchbook on top of the table.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes.”

“That explains everything, Regina! The text last night, the breakfast today, the smirks.. You were toying with me?!” The look turned again, for one of hurt.

“No! Emma, no! I would never do that to you.” Regina said stepping over to Emma. She took Emma’s hands and now that she was closer she could see Emma’s eyes full of tears.

“And why should I believe you?” Emma whispered, a traitor tear escaping and running down her face.

“Because,” Regina started and let go of one of Emma’s hands to wipe the tear off. “Because, Emma, I-”

“You what?! You thought it would be hilarious to tease me and watch me squirming. Well, congratulations!” Emma said turning mad again. She pulled her hand off Regina’s hold and wiped angrily at the tears running down her face.

“No, Emma..” Regina sighed. “I did that because I thought it would be fun, yes. But I didn’t want to hurt you, nor did I plan to laugh at you.”

Regina got closer again, this time putting both of her hands on the blonde’s face. She looked right in her eyes and smiled sadly. “I did that because I- I have feelings for you, Emma. I was stupid enough to think that dressing up like your last drawing and teasing you was a good way to let you know I felt the same. I’m sorry.”

“You feel the same?” Came the breathless answer from the blonde.

Regina just nodded. She looked at the blonde’s lips and gulped. She looked back to the blonde’s eyes and she was doing the same. She licked her lips, “Emma”, She whispered but whatever she was going to say next was cut by the pink lips of the savior.

They both moaned at the contact, Emma’s hand went straight to Regina’s hair and she pushed her closer. They were moving slowly, tasting each other’s lips. It all felt so perfect.

Emma gently ran her tongue against Regina’s bottom lip, who opened immediately.

They moaned again when their tongues touched and Regina felt herself being guided back against the wall by Emma.

Emma’s hands, that were in her hair, were now taking Regina’s hand off the blonde’s face and putting them against the wall and holding them there.

Regina was never one to surrender that easily, she was always the dominant one, but she was liking this more than she would ever admit.

Emma put one of her legs between Regina’s and the brunette moaned again. They finally separated when air was absolutely necessary. Emma smiled at the brunette, who still had to open her eyes, and put her hands on the other woman’s waist.

When Regina opened her eyes again Emma groaned, the brunette’s eyes were black with arousal, her lips swollen from their first kiss and messed from Emma’s hands. To Emma, Regina Mills never looked so beautiful.

Regina smiled at her, biting her lip.

“You are so beautiful.” Emma whispered, her lips ghosting over Regina’s.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Regina said back and Emma chuckled.

“Don’t you think we’re going too fast?” Emma said, distancing herself just enough to to look at the brunette beauty in front of her.

“Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?” Regina said and moved her head so she could kiss the blonde’s neck. She bit slightly, making Emma shiver. She then licked the spot to soothe the pain. Regina left a trail of kisses and bites on the blonde’s neck until the reached her ear. She bit her earlobe softly and whispered, her voice hoarse and low, “I need you. Right now.”

“Fuck.” Emma whispered.

_How the hell does she manage to keep dominant even when she’s backed up against a wall?!_ , Emma wondered.

She quickly came back to the present when a certain brunette started to run her hands from her neck over her collarbone, she smirked at the brunette. “As you wish, my Queen.”

Emma picked Regina up in one go, the brunette let out a yelp and held onto Emma’s neck for dear life, Emma kissed her again and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. The blonde still had Regina trapped against the wall and as soon as her center made contact with Emma’s stomach Regina moaned. She started to move slowly against Emma and the blonde could feel her shirt getting wet from Regina’s arousal.

“Put me in the desk.” Regina almost pleaded to Emma and without another word the blonde complied her request.

Emma’s hands were on Regina’s butt, she held Regina against her and started to walk towards her desk. She let go of one hand, impressively still managing to hold the brunette, and threw all the things, including her sketchbook, straight to the floor.

Regina laughed at Emma’s actions. “Why did we wait so damn long to do this?” Regina asked breathless. Emma already had her mouth on Regina’s pulse point and started to suck. She put the brunette on top of the table gently and stood between her legs. “Oh i don’t know, but we sure as hell will be doing this a lot more now.” Emma said smirking and Regina snorted against her will.

The brunette placed a sweet and slow kiss against the blonde’s lips that made Emma moan. She was soaked, she could feel it, and she loved the feeling even more because Regina fucking Mills was the one doing this to her.

Regina pulled back slowly and smirked. Regina looked at the blonde and started to open the buttons of her shirt without even looking.

Emma couldn’t stop staring. This woman was so incredibly beautiful and she felt like with each button opening her heart was beating faster than before.

By the time Regina finished Emma was panting and couldn’t take more. She launched herself forward and claimed Regina’s lips again, her hands touching the soft skin of the brunette’s waist and traveling up to her smooth stomach, Regina shivered with Emma’s to touch and threw her head back inviting the blonde to her neck. Emma took the hint and started to lick and suck her neck while Regina pushed Emma’s head even closer to her neck moaning at a particular suck of the blonde to her neck.

“God, Emma. Touch me” Regina whined.

Emma chuckled against Regina’s collarbone and when she heard Regina growl she pulled back with a smirk.

“Here?” Emma said touching Regina just below her breast.

Regina gasped but shook her head ‘no’.

“Here then?” Emma said touching her inner thigh and Regina bucked her hips and growled again.

“ _Emma! Just fuck me already or so help me!_ ” Regina said in her Evil Queen tone, but it did nothing by arouse the Sheriff even more.

It was Emma’s turn to growl. Regina just cursed and for some reason she just got even hotter.

Emma decided Regina had enough teasing and slowly opened her bra, that, by total chance, opened in the front.

When the lace fell to the brunette’s forearms -Regina still had her shirt on- and round, perfect and full breasts came into view Emma moaned, a low and deep moan. When Emma looked at Regina again, the brunette was biting her lip, her face vulnerable and for the up tenth time that day Emma was surprised by the brunette’s beauty. Feeling that the brunette needed reassurance, Emma slowly touched her collarbone and then trailed her hand until the back of Regina’s head. She pulled the brunette closer until their lips were barely touching, “you are perfect”, Emma whispered and Regina gasped. There was so much emotion in Emma’s voice that it left her breathless.

Emma smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, neck, cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, all the while repeating that she was perfect like a mantra. A tear rolled down Regina’s face at all the attention she has been given by the blonde. The attention she always dreamed about, that meant much more to Regina than Emma would ever know.

“Please Emma, I need you” Regina said in a breathy whisper.

Emma nodded, looking deep in the brunette’s eyes and smiled. She kissed her lips one last time before starting her descent towards perfect breasts. She kissed her neck again and down between the valley of her breasts. One of Regina’s hands tangled in blonde curls and she guided her to where she wanted her. Emma wrapped her lips against a hard nipple and they both moaned. Emma took her time worshiping the brunette’s perfect breasts and when she was satisfied with the almost pained whimpers she started to kiss lower and lower.

She kissed and nipped at the smooth stomach leaving red spots all over Regina’s middle.

“Emma, please..” Regina panted. Her back was arching off of the table, her fingers gripping the wood so hard that she thought it might brake.

Emma slowly pulled Regina’s soaked lace panties down the brunette’s legs and tossed behind her shoulder. “oh, wow..” Emma whispered and bit her lip. She started to slowly run her fingers through the brunette’s wetness. Emma brushed her finger against the brunette’s clit and Regina yelped. “You are so wet for me Regina..” Emma said almost in awe. She moved her finger again and again. Regina gasped, “Emma! God..”

Emma started nipping and slowly running her tongue over the brunette’s sex, but never where she needed most. “Are you ready?”

Regina nodded so hard that Emma had to smile.

Regina was looking at her now and Emma licked her lips before dipping her head and disappearing between the brunette’s legs.

At Emma’s first taste Regina’s eyes rolled back in her head and she bucked her hips so hard Emma had to hold them back so she could continue.

The blonde was trying to go slow, but Regina’s taste was so addictive that soon enough Emma had her tongue inside Regina fucking her while Regina moved her hips, trying to get more.

“Fuck Emma! Please don’t stop.” Regina gasped and put one of her hands in the blonde’s head trying to pull her even closer.

Emma detached her mouth from the brunette’s sex and Regina whimpered, actually  _whimpered_ , at the lost. Regina’s head immediately shot up and glared at the blonde who just chuckled and slowly inserted two fingers inside her lover again.

Regina’s moan was long and low, making Emma’s sex clench for the tenth time that day.

“Fuck. I love how tight you are.” Regina moaned and Emma smirked,  _the woman enjoyed dirty talk._  “I could fuck you all day and never be tired of the way you taste or how my fingers feel inside you.” Emma took her fingers off of Regina and licked them slowly Regina moaned again and bucked her hips.

The blonde chuckled and put her them back in. She started to move her fingers fast inside of the brunette, and Regina was meeting her thrust by thrust with her hips.

“oh yes.. you are so close, aren’t you?” Regina nodded. “You are gripping my fingers so tight Regina.”

“Emma Y-you’re gonna make me come just by doing that.” Regina was still looking at Emma and Emma smirked and Regina moaned again. She never felt like this. With anyone. But Emma was different, that much she knew, and she loved that about her. Emma could always make Regina feel different and special, not just sexually speaking.

“I’m gonna make you come now, okay?” She heard Emma saying, her smirk still firmly in place. “But I want you to look at me. I want you to look while i fuck you and eat you out. And I want to see how good you look when you come all over my fingers and mouth. Can you do that for me?”

The only thing Regina could do was nod.

Emma started to thrust her fingers up, hitting the brunette’s sensitive spot and Regina screamed in pleasure, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again. Emma’s eyes were fixated on hers and she slowly moved her face closer to the brunette’s sex and slowly ran her tongue against Regina’s engorged clit.

“Oh Emma, I’m so close.” Regina said. She was fighting so hard not to close her eyes, but Emma’s eyes and the way she was looking at her, made Regina keep her eyes open.

Deciding to finally end with the brunette’s suffering Emma sucked her clit hard and thrusted her fingers up again. Three thrusts, that’s all it took.

Regina arched her back off the table, trying but failing to keep eye contact and all but screamed Emma’s name.

Emma hoped no one was on the building, otherwise they would sure have heard Regina’s scream.

Regina laid limp on the table, her eyes still closed and she was still trembling from the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her life, no doubt.

After licking her fingers and the remaining of Regina’s wetness Emma kissed up the brunette’s body until where she could reach. Emma gently grabbed Regina’s hands and pulled her up in a sitting position, then she put one of Regina’s arms around her shoulder and grabbed her bridal style. Regina wrapped herself around Emma and put her head on the blonde’s shoulder, gently kissing her neck.

Emma walked towards one of the bed in the cells, it was not ideal, but Emma was not sure if Regina could manage to stand right now. She put the brunette down, and laid beside her on the small bed. “Hey..” Emma whispered.

“hi.” Regina whispered back, a lazy smile on her face.

“are you okay?” Emma asked while pulling a strand of hair out of the brunette’s face.

“yeah, more than okay..” Regina chuckled, but then turned serious and looked Emma the in eye, “That was amazing, Emma. I- I never felt so good in my life.”

Emma smirked at her and Regina just rolled her eyes and slapped her arm, “Don’t get cocky, Miss Swan.”

“Hey! Not my fault I’m awesome.” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina slowly making the brunette moan low. Emma slowly finished the kiss and looked deep in the other woman’s eyes. “I’m glad I could make you feel that way. You are perfect Regina, and if you allow me I want to make you feel like this again, and again..”

“I would like that” Regina said caressing Emma’s face and kissing her again. “Would you go out with me, Emma?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Emma said, a huge grin on her face.

“Is that not what I just said?” Regina said lifting an eyebrow.

Emma chuckled, “I would love to, my Queen.” Emma watched as Regina’s eyes darkened again and smirked.

“Good. Tonight, at 8. I will cook for you.” Regina said and kissed Emma quickly. “Now, I need to go home and start preparing things..”

“Oh, okay.” Emma was grinning like an idiot but she didn’t care, she was happy. Oh so happy.

Emma got up from the bed and helped Regina up as well. Regina turned around, suddenly very shy about her clothes, of lack of it. She started to work on her bra and shirt and when she was almost done she turned, letting Emma have a last glance of her, now covered, breasts. Emma pouted adorably and Regina chuckled. She straightened her skirt and walked over to the blonde.

Regina walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, feeling Emma’s hands on her hips almost immediately. They kissed one last time, nice and slow. Tasting, feeling, moaning and when they finally parted Regina whispered against her lover’s lips, “bring overnight clothes, because tonight is my turn to make my drawing come true.”

With that Regina untangled herself from the blonde and walked out of the station, stopping by the door to grab her underwear. She turned back and looked at the blonde who was still in the same spot with her mouth hanging open. “Do close your mouth, dear. I will leave this here to you, a gift if you will.” Regina put the lace panties on top of the table. Emma was watching every move, but was still glued to the spot. “Oh, and do clean up your office, Emma.” Regina clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t be late.” With one last smirk Regina walked out.

After a few minutes Emma finally managed to move. She walked over the desk and grabbed Regina’s panties. Emma licked her lips, she could still taste Regina in her mouth, she sighed, pocketed the panties and started to put everything back on the table. She grabbed her sketchbook last and looked again at the picture Regina had drawn.

“Best.Day.Ever!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter for this story, but there you go! This one is mostly a filler chapter, just so I could give you guys something. I hope you guys enjoy it. -- much love xx

Emma couldn't wait to get home. A little after Regina left David entered the station and Emma thanked the heavens and anyone listening for her father's good timing. The clock on the wall showed that it was a quarter to five, aka the end of her shift, and time felt like it got stuck. She huffed for the fifth time in 10 minutes and her father sighed from his desk.

"Emma are you okay?" David said from the door to her office. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm good, just looking forward to go home."

David smiled and nodded his understanding. "well, just 14 minutes to go. Even less now.. But I know how hard you've been working these past months, and with me away helping with Neal.. well, I guess it got even harder on you." David looked away from Emma feeling guilty for putting so much weight on his daughter's shoulders.

Emma sighed "Dad, it's fine, really. I can handle it. It's just that i have this thing with Regina today and..

David turned to look at Emma so fast that his neck popped and Emma winced.

"Regina, uh?" David smirked and Emma blushed deeply.

"Uh.. yeah. I mean, it's just dinner.. not a big deal." Emma mumbled not looking at him.

"Is that so?" David said raising an eyebrow, smirk still firmly in place.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, we're just friends, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that.. I also know love when I see it, Emma." He said softly.

"Dad! I don't love Regina!" Emma said exasperated.

"Oh you do, but I wasn't talking about you…"

Emma looked at him with wide eyes, "Regina?!"

David just nodded slowly at his daughter. What he and Snow had was rare, finding your true love is not an easy thing to do. Emma everytime he looked at Regina and Emma these days he could see it, the beginning of it, and it made him so happy for both of them.

He could see his daughter freaking out over what he had said and decided to act before it was too late. he walked from the door to her side and put a gentle hand on her forearm.

"Emma.. what you and Regina have it's rare, and it's wonderful. Please don't run from it. I know it's scary. Imagine my surprise when i realised i had fell in love with the woman who robbed me and hit me on the head with a rock?!" He laughed at the memory and Emma chuckled along, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "All I ever wanted for you it's happiness. No matter where it came from. But between us, I am glad it wasn't with the pirate." Emma laughed again and wiped away her tears. "What I'm trying to say is: Follow your heart and be happy. The heart always knows what it wants. Just follow your heart, my Princess. No matter what choice you make, I will always be here for you." He was surprised when Emma practically jumped from her chair and hugged him tight.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled against his chest.

His eyes filled with tears hearing his little princess calling him dad. he hugged her tight and gulped, trying not to show he was almost crying. "Now go. I think you can leave 10 minutes earlier today. I got it."

Emma looked at him then, and she was smiling so big that his heart melted. "You know what? Take the rest of the weekend off. It's friday anyway. You might as well rest for saturday and sunday. Have fun."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Emma felt like a teenager, it was probably stupid, but for her.. for her it meant everything and in that moment she loved her father even more. After a few moments squeezing his dad she looked up at him again and he chuckled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go Go!" He said making a 'shooing' motion with his hands, a big smile on his lips.

"Thanks again Dad. Love ya!" Emma said while gathering her things and then she was gone. Her smile mirroring his and he couldn't be happier in that moment.

Emma got home and ran for her room to take a shower and get ready. After she left work she called Ruby and asked the brunette to meet her at the B&B. Ruby was curious to know why Emma seemed so nervous about, but the blonde reassured her that it was a good thing and that she would fill her in once she got there. After she ended the call she got in her car. Next stop: buy Regina a nice bottle of wine.

After her task was completed, she hopped in her car again and drove as fast as she could - but still being safe - to the B&B.

She barely got inside and Ruby almost pounced at her and Emma just chuckled at her friend's behavior.

"Tell me everything!" Ruby said when they got to the brunette's room.

Emma let out a disbelieving sigh followed by a laugh. "Where do I begin?!"

After Emma filled Ruby in on what happened in a quick version but heavily detailed on the sex part - Ruby's request - it's was almost 6:20 pm. And now she had a stunned Ruby in front of us.

"Rubes… are you alright?" Emma asked trying to get the girls attention.

"Uh? Yeah yeah, I'm cool.. Just processing." She took a deep breath before continuing, a small smile starting to appear on her face. "so you're telling me you just had sex with Regina on top of your table.. At the station?" Ruby asked slowly.

Emma just nodded, a smug grin on her face.

"OH MY GOD EMMA! THATS FUCKING AWESOME!" Ruby jumped on top of the blonde and hugged her.

"Alright, alright!" Emma said laughing and trying to push Ruby away.

Ruby finally sat on the bed again, but with a frown on her face. "Um.. If you have a date with Regina at 8, what the hell are you doing here, Emma Swan?!" She said lifting her arms in confusion.

"uh.. I needed some help, you know.. dressing up. I don't really have date clothes. So I thought that maybe you could help me?" Emma finished with a shrug and puppy dog eyes.

Ruby laughed at Emma's cuteness. "Of course I'll help you Emma! You're my friend and goddaughter. It's the least I can do. BUT! I want all the dirty details!" Ruby finished with a smirk and Emma rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT. PRECISELY AT 7:59 PM**

 

Emma has been waiting inside the bug for 20 minutes. Ruby had given her a black dress to wear for the night, that fit Emma like a glove, her arms bare, just a tease of her cleavage and finishing just above her knees. Emma had her black high heels on, and she looked good. Emma showered at Ruby's so she could make her hair and makeup. Ruby chose to put very little makeup on Emma and keep her hair down. She had done a great job with her curls though, and if Emma didn't know better she would think Ruby had used magic because she could never make her hair look like that.

After grabbing the dress and hugging Ruby tight one more time, Emma ran to her car and back to her apartment. She was scared to find Mary Margaret there, but when she got home there was no one, but she did notice a little yellow post-it glued on the fridge door. It read: 'Have fun on your date. I got it covered. you own me. love - Dad'

Emma grabbed the little piece of paper and held it to her chest. Emma still couldn't believe she had a family now. Climbing up the stairs slowly, she entered her room and looked at the clock on her nightstand. A gasp left her mouth followed by a "Fuck!" And Emma swan was desperate. She put Ruby's dress on, very careful not to ruin the makeup or her hair. Once she put her arms inside it she got stuck and spend at least 5 minutes jumping around and cursing. Finally, after a few more minutes of struggle she managed to put the dress on. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. Regina will love this, Emma thought, smirking at her reflection. She walked to her underwear drawer and picked a white lace panties that left little to the imagination. Emma took the cotton panties she was wearing off and put on the white one. Thank God she showered at Ruby's.

After looking through her closet she found the black high heels from her bail bondsperson days and put it on. she smiled at herself and ran out of the house. She had a bad with a few clothes inside.. Regina did say she would need it. Emma smiled again and shook her head. Who would have thought they would end up here?

Despite her hurry, Emma got at Regina's house 20 minutes before their date was due to begin. So she spend the rest of her time taking deep breaths and thinking about Regina's plans for the night.

Her phone buzzed in her lap and she jumped. It was her alarm warning her that it was time to get out of the car and start her night with the woman of her dreams, (literally). So that's what she did. With a last deep breath Emma opened the door and got out. She grabbed the bag and the wine bottle she bought for Regina and started the short walk to the Mayor's house.

Emma knocked on the door and after a few seconds she heard the famous 'clicks' of Regina's heels and she smiled. But it was a short one, because then Regina opened the door and she saw her.

"Emma" Regina said in awe. Looking the blonde up and down before meeting her eyes.

"Hi" Emma smiled again, a little breathless from how gorgeous this woman in front of her was. "You look.." Emma looked from the shining chocolate eyes to red lips and a low cleavage and the beautiful dark blue dress that brought her beautiful tanned skin out, to the black pantyhose and black pumps. "You look stunning, Regina" Emma said looking at the brunette's eyes again. "This is for you. I hope you like it."

"You look gorgeous yourself, Emma. Thank you for the wine." Regina grabs the bottle and smirks when she sees the bag in Emma's other hand. "I see you followed my advice"

Emma blushes but nods.

Regina chuckles and kisses her on the cheek, she takes her hand and pulls her inside the house. "Come in, dear. Dinner is ready and I can't wait to start our night."

Emma smiles and sigh softly when Regina kisses her. Apparently taking her breath away it's a Regina Mills specialty. She follows dumbly holding firmly to the brunette's hand. "I can't either" Emma says softly and Regina turns her head over her shoulder smiling and winks at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Any sugestions? How do you think dinner will go? Leave me a message. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I am back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. It's mostly super fluffy. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Your support means the world.

Emma's breath caught when she saw that beautiful smile and wink. So instead of keep following Regina Emma stopped and tugged on her arm making the brunette's body collide against her one. Regina looked at Emma with her eyes wide and both of her hands on Emma's chest.

"Emma wh-" But Emma didn't let her finish. Instead she held Regina closer by the waist and leaned forward for a slow kiss and the moan that got out of Regina's throat made heat go straight to Emma's panties. This woman was just so sexy in everything she did, and Emma still couldn't believe Regina liked her back.

Regina slowly put her hands around Emma's neck, she could feel Emma's hand on her waist and moving to her lower back, just above the curve of her ass. Even though they had already had sex Emma was being gentle and respectful and that made Regina's heart swell with fondness for the blonde. Regina angled her head, moving one of her hands to the blonde's neck, taking control of the kiss. She slowly licked Emma's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and with a moan Emma opened her mouth so their tongues could play. It was slow, it was sensual and it was perfect.

After a few moments Regina pulled back and finished the kiss with a nip to Emma's bottom lip, earning another moan from the blonde. Regina touched their foreheads, both of their breaths shallow and rapid, and matching huge smiles on their faces.

Emma opened her eyes first, and the sight of Regina's smile made her heart beat even faster. Her father was right, she was deeply in love with this woman. But the funny thing was that she didn't want to run away from those feelings, oh no, instead of running Emma pulled Regina even closer, one of her hands coming up to caress the beautiful face of this gorgeous human being in front of her.

Regina opened her eyes when she felt a hand cupping her face and a finger caressing her cheek. She was met with a smile that matched her own. Regina slowly licked her lips and leaned into Emma's hand. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Emma just leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I missed you.. aaaand, because I can." Emma said, her smile never leaving her face.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "You are impossible." The brunette gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight. Emma didn't waste time and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. They stood there just enjoying each other's embrace. To anyone looking from outside it would look extremely cheesy and ridiculous, damn it, even Regina and Emma thought it was cheesy and ridiculous, but that was before this moment.. In that moment, it was just them.

Emma started to gently sway them from side to side and Regina let out a happy sigh, she hugged Emma closer and put her head on Emma's shoulder. As stupid as it sounded she felt so very safe in Emma's arms.

Back in the Evil Queen days, If anyone told her she would one day sway in the middle of her house without any kind of music and wrapped around someone, she would probably kill them slowly and painfully for saying something so absurd. But alas here she was. So very happy, so very safe and swaying like an idiot.. and honestly, she couldn't care less.

"Um, guys? what are you doing?" Came a slightly deep voice with a high pitched end. Henry.

Emma and Regina sprung apart fast and with deep blushes on their faces.

Emma turned to Regina with wide eyes "You didn't tell him?!"

Regina turned to her with eyes as wide as hers. "I did!"

They both turned around when they heard the half deep\half high pitch voice of their son. "Relax ma, mom told me everything earlier. I was just teasing you." He finished climbing down the stairs still chuckling a bit.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you and your voice can tell"

Regina slapped Emma's arm "Emma!"

"ow!" The blonde complained and then pointed at their, now teenage, son. "He started it! Why do I get spanked?!"

"You were hardly spanked Miss Swan.. If you think that's a spank, then we should just end the date after we eat." Regina said the last part whispering in Emma's ear and Henry feared that if her eyes bulged a little more they would pop out of her skull.

"o-kaaay! I think that's my queue. I don't even want to imagine what was said right now." Henry said grabbing his bag and putting over his shoulder. "oh, and don't worry, I'll only come back on Saturday afternoon.. so you can have a lot of fun until then." Henry said seriously, but he was trying to hold his laughter so badly.

Emma and Regina looked like fish out of water, their mouths and eyes wide open.

The sound of a car stopping in the curb and a horn made Henry smile "Saved by the bell! Bye guys." He said opening the door and right before he closed it he yelled: "Use protection!"

That made both women get out of their trance, and the last thing the teenager heard before the car started to drive away was his mom's voices saying - more like yelling - his name and he chuckled.

"Did our son really just told us to use protection?! How does he even know about that, he is just a baby!" Regina screeched and turned to Emma.

"Regina calm down, he was just teasing us." Emma put both of her hands on regina's arms, trying to comfort the other woman. "and Regina.. He's hardly a baby anymore. He's a teenager." Emma said smiling at Regina's pouting face. Emma gave her a quick peck on the lips and another one on her forehead. "Can we start our date now? I'm starving… and not just for your food."

Apparently that's what it took for regina to forget about the episode with Henry. She smirked and licked her lips seductively. "Well Miss Swan, you're in for a treat then." and with that she started to walk towards the dining room and Emma followed suit.

"Wow" Was all Emma could say. The dining room had candles all around, bathing the room in a low and very intimate lighting. The big dining room table was gone and in it's place stood a small table with two seats. and God! The smell. Lasagna! Regina's famous and absolutely delicious lasagna.

"I take you liked it?" Regina said turning to look at her. All Emma could do was nod. "Good." Regina said softly and pulled one of the chairs, silently telling Emma to sit. After Emma was snuggly sat in her chair Regina walked around the table to sit too, but before she cut the lasagna and put a square on Emma's plate and one for herself. "I hope you don't mind lasagna. I know you've had before, but Henry told me you liked it a lot.. uh, if you'd like I could prepare something fancier." Regina was starting to doubt her choice, Emma hadn't said anything and she was making herself nervous. Regina Mills never got nervous, well, she didn't let people know she was nervous at least, but this was different, Emma was different. Regina looked up when she felt a soft hand on top of hers. Emma was smiling at her.

"Regina, it's all perfect. I loved the candles and your lasagna is the best in the entire world, so of course i don't mind it. Trust me, everything is perfect." You are perfect. "okay?" Emma was making light circles on Regina's hands and it took all of Regina's willpower not to get up and kiss Emma until they both passed out from lack of air. This woman was so precious, and once again she wondered why did they take so long to do this. She has been looking for her happy ending for so long but maybe, just maybe, her happy ending has been in front of her all along. Maybe her happy ending was in front of her right now, and with a smile she realised that she loved the idea. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? Lots of love.


End file.
